Five Times Stuart Dreams of Robbie
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart's been having dream's about Robbie, good dreams. "Wet dreams" prompt.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I'm going to blame this awfully bad writing on the fact that it's 0249 in the morning and that I've had a drink or two but apparently writing drunk is sometimes one of the best methods because all your inhibitions are gone. This is my attempt at the "wet dreams" kink prompt but it doesn't really cover it so expect another one at a later date but yay at being in on time. AND THIS IS THE 400TH STORY. Who'd have thought it, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Five Times Stuart Dreamt of Robbie]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

Stuart doesn't know where it comes from.

He finds himself pinned up against a wall, the other man's hand buried in his blonde curls as his lips savagely attacked that of the blonde's detectives. Stuart, if he could, would blame it on the alcohol that they'd consumed but they were only on their first bottles and even they weren't empty yet but he doesn't care. He just enjoys the feel of the older detective's lips on his and he can't help but rest his hands on the man's hips, keeping him grounded so that the kiss doesn't end.

When it does end, it's because they both need to catch their breath but it isn't long before the older detective's lips are pressing kisses along Stuart's jaw, his teeth grazing several points before he moves down to his neck. The kisses are soft at first but all of a sudden, out of no where, Stuart feels teeth pushing into his flesh and he can't help but feel his knees buck at the idea that the man was marking him. He breathes the other man's name, his hand moving up to bury into the dark unkempt hair that he has always wanted to run his hand through and, weakly, tries to pull the man away from his neck.

The other man is much stronger and doesn't even budge. Instead, he bites down harder before licking over the mark before reaching up and taking Stuart's lobe between his teeth. "I just want the world to know you're mine," he growled into Stuart's ear and Stuart's eyes closed as he released a groan, the words doing more to him than he should as he nods his head in agreement. He could never be anyone elses.

**ii.**

They're in the kitchen area at the bullpen.

Robbie is whispering dirty words into Stuart's ear from behind, his hands resting on his hips as Stuart tries to pretend that he's focusing on making everyone a coffee. "I want my cock deep inside of you," Robbie whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss to his neck and smiling as he heard Stuart's quiet whimper. He had to give his younger love, he tried his best to keep his resolve but sometimes Robbie just knew which buttons to press and that was always the dirty talk. "My hand would be rubbing your cock because I like watching you come and hearing you scream out my name,"

"Robbie," Stuart had tried to make it sound like a warning but it had come out as a plea as he dug his hands into the kitchen counter and closed his eyes. He'd always known that Robbie was a sexual kind of guy but he'd never thought that the man would be brave enough to talk like this while they were at work.

"Stuart," Robbie's hands slid from his hips and cupped Stuart's cock through the material of his trousers, "you know how much I love it when you beg." He whispered into his ear before looking that they were definitely alone. "Do you think you could keep quiet?" But before Stuart could answer, and his answer would have definitely been a no, Robbie had undone the top button to his fly and had slipped his hand inside so that he was now stroking Stuart's cock without the barrier of material. Stuart gasped, his head falling back onto the other man's shoulder as he decided to relax and just let Robbie run this show.

As Robbie's strokes got faster, Stuart couldn't help but feel the familiar tightness in his stomach as he started to thrust into Robbie's hand. Gasping, he pleaded with the man using incoherent sentences but that didn't matter because Robbie most definitely understood and knew what finally push Stuart over the edge. "Come for me," he huskily whispered into the man's ear and Stuart bit into his own hand to muffle his scream of Robbie's name as he came over Robbie's hand, a warm blush covering his face as he released that he'd literally just came in his pants like a naughty teenager. Robbie just smiled before pressing a kiss to Stuart's cheek. "You'd best clean up," he said with a wink before bowing out.

"Bastard," Stuart ground out as he felt himself close to fainting after that release.

**iii.**

Stuart was driving the car – a rare occasion when he's partnered with Robbie but had Robbie had simply thrown him the keys stating that he was hungover and couldn't drive – with no real destination but that didn't bother either male. They'd been told to go out and occupy themselves after winding Jackie up for too long because she'd noticed how all of a sudden they were a team and she didn't didn't know what she thought about it yet. So they'd decided just to hit the road and see where it took them. No cases usually meant long boring days.

They'd hit the back roads now and were literally just driving along. Stuart sensed that Robbie was asleep because he'd been curled up on his seat quietly pretty much since they'd left the city while Stuart had been singing along to the music that had softly been playing through the radio. He was solely focused on the road and the beats to the song so he didn't notice Robbie move until a hand landed on his knee causing him to jolt off the road. "Fuck Robbie," he cursed as he managed to steady the car before turning to glare at his passenger. "Are you trying to get us both injured?"

"Well we wouldn't have that issue if you kept your eyes on the road," Robbie teased gently before smiling at him, his hand staying on his knee and his thumb moved up and down causing friction making Stuart feel uncomfortable – a good uncomfortable. Deciding that Robbie was right, he returned his attention back to the road and tried his hardest to keep the concentration especially when Robbie's hand started to move further up his thigh just resting at the junction near his hips. Robbie's fingertips now innocently brushing against Stuart's cock.

"Robbie," he tried to keep the control of his voice knowing that this was a dangerous game while he was driving but that didn't seem to stop the other man, instead it seemed to spur him on. Pulling down the man's fly and undoing the button, Robbie released Stuart's cock and ran his fingertips along the underside before removing his seatbelt, "you could be arrested for.. huh..." his joke ended as Robbie took the entire of Stuart's length into his mouth and hummed around it. Stuart had already been hard from Robbie's 'innocent' ministrations so he was pretty close but he shifted uncomfortably on the chair for a few seconds before harshly pulling over.

Turning off the engine, he ran his hands through Robbie's hair while trying to control the urge to buck his hips because he knew that Robbie still wasn't that confident when it came to giving blowjobs – not that you'd know – and Stuart was patient enough to allow the man to take his time. Pulling back, Robbie ran his tongue over the weeping slit before smiling up at Stuart and Stuart felt his stomach tighten at how dark with desire Robbie's eyes had gone. "Robbie..." he ground out but Robbie, again, didn't allow him to finish before he rolled his tongue along the man's length before taking him fully back in and sucking. His hands reached out, fondling Stuart's balls causing the man's hips to buck up of the chair because that was enough to allow him to see stars. "Robbie," he cried out knowing that he was close and wanted to give Robbie the chance to pull back.

Robbie knew that his partner was close. He could feel the tension in his thighs, could feel the twitch of his cock in his mouth as well as from the stagger in his breathing but that didn't stop him from continuing his tease of his partner's balls or from humming around his cock. Stuart's hand knotted into Robbie's long hair just as everything went white. He threw his head back, finding it difficult to breathe as he called Robbie's name. Robbie didn't reply. He was too busy taking everything his partner had to offer before cleaning up the man and tucking him back in.

"That was amazing," he breathed as he wrapped his hand around Stuart's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, the taste of Stuart transferring between the two of them.

**iv.**

"No fucking about," Stuart growled as Robbie slammed him down on the kitchen table, his hand coming up to take hold of the older detective's shirt to pull him in for a kiss. It was rough, passionate and just set the pretext for how this sexual escapade was going to happen. Raw, fast and animalistic. It wasn't something they rarely did but after today's case – another case concerning a young teenage boy battered to death by several of his so called friends because he'd come out – the pair of them were just desperate to feel something and that was each other. "I just want your cock deep inside of me."

Robbie couldn't help but groan, his forehead resting against Stuart's as his hands moved down his chest. It was very rare for Stuart, the only detective in the world to probably be so prim and proper, to speak so bluntly as well as with such a dirty tongue that it couldn't help but do things to his resolve. If it weren't for the fact it would be embarrassing to leave Stuart's later that night with ripped clothes, he'd rip both their clothes off right there. "The things you do to me..." He admitted rubbing against the man so he could feel the obvious hard on he was sporting before moving to take hold of Stuart's trousers, undoing the button and fly before groaning at the sight of nothing underneath. "What the..."

"I wanted to make it quicker for when we got home," the younger man whispered shyly, his cheeks going bright red as he tried to avoid Robbie's gaze. The older man groaned, his fingertips playing with the blonde curls peeking out of the fly before reaching in and pressing another hungry kiss against the man's lips just so he knew what affect this little fact had had on him. It was most definitely not something to be embarrassed about.

"What did I do to deserve you," he demanded to know as he pulled the trousers down, throwing them in a general direction before reaching into his trousers pocket for the bottle of lube Stuart had handed him the minute they'd walked through the front door and slicking up two of his fingers before teasing them into Stuart. His hips bucked in response, his hands clawing at the table as he whispered Robbie's name. "You're so tight," Robbie whispered covering Stuart's body with his, his lips pressing a kiss against Stuart's lips swallowing every gasp of pleasure that Stuart released.

"Please," Stuart said wrapping his hand around the material of Robbie's shirt, "I just want you. Please. I want your..." He stopped talking and Robbie grinned as he knew exactly why the sentence had finished. The words were too dirty for him to continue without feeling embarrassed but that didn't mind. Robbie would work on that later. Instead, he withdrew his fingers and pulled his trousers down, his boxers closely following before covering his cock in lube before pushing into Stuart in one swift move. Arching up on the table, Stuart crashed into Robbie's chest as he was still leaning over him causing him to search out his lips so that they could kiss.

Together they set up a pattern of Robbie thrusting into Stuart, their lips kissing each others or Robbie breaking away and teasing at Stuart's jawline before running his hand down Stuart's chest so that he could take hold of his cock. "Robbie," Stuart cried out at the new sensation, his hips arching up to meet Robbie as he ran his hands through Robbie's hair. He found himself pleading for Robbie to go faster, harder or just... his sentence ended causing Robbie to smile into Stuart's neck as he teased the man's pulse point.

Both men could feel they were reaching their climax, due to their incessant ramblings and the way Robbie's lips were now pretty much marking every part of Stuart's milk white flesh causing Stuart to tremble before climaxing over Robbie's hand and stomach, cringing as he wished they'd undressed, and Robbie grunted as Stuart tightened around him, his hand coming down to Stuart's hip and holding him close as he followed through his own completion. Collapsing down onto Stuart's chest, he pressed a kiss to the man's collarbone

**v.**

Lying in the bed, sated after another round of lovemaking, Stuart was dozing off to sleep when he felt Robbie's hand glide up his side. "Robbie, I'm tired," he teased knowing how insatiable his partner was but wondered how the older man got so much stamina especially seeing as Stuart was beat. He took hold of the man's hand, bringing it around his waist and linking his fingers through Robbie's.

"I wasn't suggesting sex," Robbie whispered into the man's ears as he pushed closer, spooning the man and causing Stuart to feel so much more than Robbie possibly intended. At his wiggle, Robbie laughed. "Okay. So I always want you but that's not the point right now. Stuart," he whispered pressing a kiss to the point just below Stuart's ear, "I love you."

The man froze in his arms. This is the first time the three words had ever been said out loud. He couldn't help but turn round to look at the man, his hand moving up to caress the man's cheek before pulling away as if he'd been burnt.. "Is this a bad joke?" He asked trying to make sure that his heart wouldn't be broken if he returned the phrase.

"No joke. I'm being deadly serious. I, Robbie Ross, have found myself falling madly in love with you and I couldn't imagine what I'd do without you." Smiling, Stuart leant in and pressed a kiss to Robbie's lips before moving back.

"I love you too, Robbie" he whispered before running his hand down Robbie's chest and taking hold of the man's cock. "Now let's see what I can do about this." Robbie just found himself laughing as Stuart rolled him over, pinning him down as he moved down to take Robbie into his mouth.

**And the one time he didn't dream...**

"Do you ever think about talking to me?" Stuart had known that it had been a bad idea to go on stake out with Robbie. He should have allowed Jackie to go through the torture so that if he'd have fallen asleep, he'd have at least been with Jenny and she'd have just smiled through his sleep talking rather than comment on it.

"About?" He tried to lie leaning forward to take hold of some of the stake out equipment, fiddling with it before deciding that nothing needed to be done so he couldn't distract himself that way so he put it back before pulling out his mobile. Holy cow, how come he had no messages or missed phone calls when he desperately needed one?

"You're in love with me..." He said out loud, taking hold of Stuart's phone so that Stuart had to look up and when he did, Robbie took hold of his chin in his hands so that he couldn't look away. "Or at least having sexual dreams about me," he shifted in his seat so that he was looking at Stuart dead on, "which I must admit is a real turn on," taking hold of one of Stuart's hands, he brought it down to his lap so that Stuart could feel his growing length, "and I feel the same."

"Is this a really bad joke, Robbie? Because I aint laughing,"

"No joke," he promised leaning in slightly, "so I'm going to kiss you now but feel free to punch..." his sentence ended as Stuart closed the gap, his dreams of Robbie being in charge not completely true yet but he decided, if Robbie would let him, that they most definitely had time to act one or two of them out but right now, all he wanted was Robbie's lips on his.


End file.
